This project is aimed at a concerted effort to investigate several aspects of the biochemistry, immunology, and metabolism of connective tissues in normal and pathologic states. Studies will be carried out on the chemical structure of interstitial collagen, basement membranes and elastin. Continuing studies are being carried out on the interactions of interstitial and basement membrane collagens with other tissue glycoproteins with the purpose of elucidating the biological role of these components. Studies on the pathways of biosynthesis of interstitial and basement membrane collagens, as well as elastin, are being continued including the localization within cells and the mechanism of control of these biosynthetic processes. The regulation of extracellular matrix synthesis during cartilage differentiation is being studied. Efforts continue in the study of the morphogenesis of the collagenous exoskeleton and its relationship to the formation of the adjacent basement membrane in the nematode Ascaris lumbricoides. These studies would hopefully advance our knowledge of connective tissue and facilitate exploration of approaches which will aid in the understanding of the pathogenesis of conditions such as arthritis, diabetes, atherosclerosis, renal and lung disease and other disorders of connective tissue.